A Troublesome Fairytale
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: She's a geisha who needs a bodyguard after she happens to kill a criminal. He's not exactly knightinshiningarmor material, and he's engaged to another girl. But Ino just may be falling in love with Shikamaru. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary:** She was a geisha, who just happened to accidentally kill a famous criminal. Now she needs protection from the criminal's partners. Naturally, she is forced to get a bodyguard. Okay, he's not really knight-in-shining-armor material, and he's promised to another woman, but Ino can't help falling in love with Shikamaru.

**Pairings:** TemaShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Rating: **T (may go up)

**Started: **July 10, 2006

**Finished: **July 11, 2006

**Author's Notes:** I confess, I got the idea for this fic after watching _Memoirs of a Geisha_. But thankfully, the plot for this story is different than the movie. I apologize if some parts aren't as great as others because I'm very tentative about this story, seeing as I have no idea what the whole plot is yet.

I'm so sorry if anyone seems OOC. This is my second Naruto fic. And please correct me if I make any mistakes on names or ninja terms and what not. Like I said, this is my second Naruto fic, so it's not gonna be perfect or anything like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Troublesome Fairytale

By Lily-Finn Prologue

* * *

"Watching clouds again, Shikamaru?" Nara Shikamaru turned his head a little to see a chubby young man sit down beside him on the hill next to the camp where their troop was stationed.

Watching the clouds was Shikamaru's favorite form of entertainment. While regular men decided to waste their time in brothels and pubs throughout Konoha, Shikamaru was always tilting his head upward to stare emotionlessly at the fluffy patches of white in the sky. One of the other men in Asuma-sensei's troop had once asked him why he liked clouds so much. Shikamaru had given him a blank stare and answered, "It's too troublesome to explain."

Akimichi Choji was Shikamaru's only friend. Their fathers had been in the same ninja troop when they were younger, so they had pretty much known each other since they were infants. The two men had grown up doing everything with each other. They had gone to school together, become shinobi together, and were assigned to the same shinobi squad led by Sarutobi Asuma.

"We're leaving now, aren't we?" Shikamaru sighed, not taking his eyes off the sky. Choji nodded, and Shikamaru, seeing his friend's gesture from the corner of his eye, mumbled, "Troublesome. I can never watch the clouds peacefully anymore."

Choji chuckled. Shikamaru's statement was the truth. Ever since he had started courting Sabaku no Temari, Shikamaru had less time to partake in his favorite hobby. His limited cloud watching time had been cut even less once he had actually proposed to her. Now, between preparing for his upcoming wedding and the thousands of missions he had to complete, Shikamaru didn't have any time to do any of his favorite hobbies. There was no more cloud watching or shogi playing now that he was getting married and becoming a rather prestigious shinobi.

The genius sat up from his lying position on the grassy hill. Behind him, he could hear Asuma-sensei's other shinobi packing their things, taking down their tents, and talking excitedly about what they were going to do once they reached Konoha.

Choji left to pack his things. Shikamaru had already done so earlier that morning. They were only two hours away from Konoha, and he knew that Asuma would rush his squad just so they could get to Konoha earlier than scheduled. Asuma did, after all, have a fiancée with child waiting for him.

"Shikamaru." A brisk voice called out several feet away from where Shikamaru sat. The Nara heir looked over to see his sensei, Asuma, walking towards him, a cigarette between his fingers as he let out a long stream of smoke. "Will you be stopping by later to play shogi?"

"I'll just go to your house with you, Asuma-sensei. It's too troublesome to go home and then go to your place." Shikamaru knew his sensei wouldn't object to his reasoning, or ask him any questions. Because the truth was, Shikamaru did not want to go home to Temari, and tell her that instead of picking out flowers with her for the wedding, he would be playing shogi with Asuma. She would, no doubt, forbid him to go and drag him to every possible flower shop in Konoha. She was, after all, a forceful woman.

Asuma nodded before leaving Shikamaru to himself. The Nara heir looked at the sky once again. The clouds were passing by, due to the breeze that was winding its way through the sky. Shikamaru let out a small, barely audible breath. If only time would stop right at that moment so he could watch the sky for just a little bit longer.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was taking a long walk throughout the hanamachi district. She walked slowly past the many okiya, watching as maiko and geisha walked in and out of their homes. She admired their silk kimonos and many kanzashi. She looked at her own sky blue kimono with the pale embroidery, and wished she had worn one of her prettier purple kimonos. But then she would have had to go through the trouble of finding a suitable kimono and by the time she found one in the storeroom, Tsunade or Shizune would have been able to stop her before she could leave the okiya.

Tsunade-sama had a harsh rule about leaving the okiya. Only accomplished geisha could come and go as they pleased. Maiko like Ino had to ask for permission, and that was rarely given. Sneaking out was a much easier than getting permission from Tsunade-sama.

Still, Ino would've liked to have the men staring at her as she walked down the street. She did like attention, after all.

"Ino! Ino!" a female voice called out to her. Ino ignored the voice of her best friend and kept on walking down the street. Maybe she could lose Sakura. "Ino-pig!"

Ino stopped walking, her eyes narrowing in hate as she whipped around to see Haruno Sakura running down the street (well, running as best as she could in her yellow kimono). When the pink-haired young women caught up with Ino, the blonde slapped her arm. "Forehead girl, I told you not to call me that! I am much more beautiful than a pig."

"Whatever you say…Ino-pig." Sakura muttered the last part of her sentence quietly so Ino wouldn't hear. "Anyway, you've got to get back to the okiya right now. Tsunade-sama is going to kill you if you don't get back in time to get ready for the party tonight."

"You can tell Tsunade-sama I'll be back in time. I was just taking a short walk. I was going to visit some friends." Ino waved a hand carelessly, giggling.

"Knowing you, Ino, you'd take forever to visit a friend." A new voice announced behind them. The two apprentice geisha turned their heads to see one of their many friends in the village, holding a package in her hand. Tenten was the one and only blacksmith in all of Konoha, and her reputation was amazing. Most recognized her from the two buns she styled her hair in.

Ino and Sakura smiled upon seeing their friend. Tenten had lived at the okiya for four years after running away from home six years before. She had become a talented blacksmith in the previous two years, and had left the okiya to live on her own.

"She's right, you know." Sakura agreed. "Last time you visited Hinata, you stayed for over two hours and you almost were late for the Aburame clan's party."

"But I hardly see Hinata anymore." Ino whined.

"And there was that time you snuck out and spent half the day at Choji's home." Tenten contributed.

"I take every chance I get to see Choji because he's always on missions."

"And that time when you spent the whole day ogling Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with more than enough jealousy in her voice.

Ino couldn't argue with that. But it had been such a joyful day, indeed. First, she got to see Sasuke kick the living crap out of his rival, Uzumaki Naruto. Then, she saw him eating ramen at the Ichiraku. After that…

"So I can't let you visit anyone today because I know you'll get back to the okiya really late and Tsunade-sama will get very mad. She might even forbid you to go to the party tonight." Sakura interrupted Ino's thoughts about the Uchiha heir. A new light shone in Sakura's emerald eyes. "And then, after I leave, your fairy godmother will appear and help you get to the party where you will meet your true love!"

Tenten and Ino sweat-dropped. Tenten was the one to tell their pink-haired friend, "Sakura, I think you've read Cinderella too much. Whose idea was it to get that for her birthday?"

"Unfortunately, it was me." A newcomer announced. All three women turned to see their friend Akimichi Choji standing before them with an onigiri in each hand. "She saw it at the bookstore one day and really wanted it. I couldn't help but buy it for her."

"Choji, you're such a sweetie." Tenten giggled, making the chubby man blush. He did not receive such nice words from females that often.

"Choji!" Ino ran forward to hug her best guy friend. There was a twinkle in her baby blue eyes as she smiled brightly at her friend. She squeezed him tightly and asked, "When did you get back from your mission?"

"Asuma-sensei made us get up early this morning just so we could get here earlier. We arrived almost an hour ago." Choji explained, holding his hands out to the side so Ino wouldn't endanger his onigiri. He was very protective of his food.

"Asuma-sensei! I have to go visit him." Ino said cheerfully. Then, her smile widened. "And this gives me the perfect excuse to ask Kurenai-sama about the baby." She started to run towards Asuma's house. Then, she stopped and turned around to call out to her friends, "Choji, maybe we can go out to eat sometime this week. Sakura, tell Tsunade-sama not to worry. Bye, Tenten!"

Tenten and Choji waved goodbye as they took a couple of wary steps away from the pink-haired maiko. They could literally feel the anger radiating off of her as she yelled for Ino to get back that instant.

"I should be going now, too. I have to run this new kunai set over to Hiashi-sama." Tenten held up the package in her hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Going to see Neji again, are you?"

Tenten blushed lightly as she held the package to her chest and told Sakura, "What do you mean? It's nothing like that. Hiashi-sama wanted a new kunai set for Hanabi. I was just going to go give it to him. I didn't say anything about Neji!"

"But you were thinking about seeing him again, weren't you?" Sakura teased, poking the weapons mistress's shoulder. She laughed evilly when she saw the flustered look Tenten was giving her as she left for the Hyuuga compound.

"Well, Choji, I've got to go—" Sakura started to tell her friend, but stopped when she saw the anxious look on his face. "What is it, Choji?"

He looked over at her, and said, "It's nothing. I just remembered that Asuma-sensei has a guest at his house, that's all."

* * *

Ino arrived at Asuma's house only ten minutes later. She was overjoyed at the fact that he was home. He was, nonetheless, like a father to her.

Ino had known her parents for the first seven years of her life. Her father was a shinobi and her mother worked the family's flower shop. Shortly after Ino turned seven, a gang of enemy ninjas had raided the shop and killed both her parents, leaving her an orphan.

After that, Tsunade had taken her in at the Hana okiya. There, Ino had met Sakura, who had been sold to the okiya when she was six. Then, Tsunade had both girls trained to become geisha.

Now at the ripe age of seventeen, only ten years later, Ino and Sakura had both successfully been trained to become geisha. They were the two most popular and desired maiko in the hanamachi district. But they wouldn't become official geisha until they got a danna. And Tsunade-sama had told them several hundred times that she wouldn't let them have a danna until they were eighteen. Tsunade was very protective of the two young women who would take over the okiya when she retired. She was very much like a real mother to Ino and Sakura.

Ino had met Asuma-sensei when he was visiting Kurenai one day at the okiya. Normally, Tsunade wouldn't allow one of her geisha to be visited by a man, but she was friends with Asuma, and trusted him. The day Ino had first met Asuma, she was only eleven. She had been putting away one of Kurenai-sama's kimonos. He had helped her when she couldn't reach the shelf the kimono belonged on.

Ino knew that Asuma was Kurenai's danna, the man who supported her with his money and the man who had ultimately turned her into a true geisha by taking her virginity. And it was only a matter of time before Kurenai had become pregnant with his child. Shortly after he learned about the pregnancy, Asuma had proposed to the geisha and she had accepted.

The blonde had been happy for Kurenai at the news of the engagement, but she had been slightly sad. Kurenai was like the big sister she had never had. She was kind and encouraging, and she always had advice for Ino and Sakura whenever they needed it. It was a sad day when she had moved out of the okiya and into Asuma-sensei's home.

She didn't bother with knocking on the door just to have a servant answer it for her. They knew her well enough to just let her walk into the house on her own. She was welcomed in Asuma's house just as family was. She practically was family.

She closed the door behind her, seeing as there was no servant around. They were probably all in the kitchen preparing a feast for Asuma-sensei's homecoming. She went to go take off her okobo. In her rush to escape from the okiya, she had quickly thrown on her okobo, the black lacquered wooden clogs that she had the most trouble walking in. So just as she had gotten the first one off her right foot, she stumbled on her left foot. She tried to get balanced, but her attempt was pitiful and she fell to the floor in an unceremonious fashion.

Ino inwardly groaned. She was supposed to be an apprentice geisha, a graceful beauty, not a clumsy oaf. She just hoped no one was around to see her careless fall.

She hoisted herself off the floor, wincing as she found she had twisted her ankle. That couldn't be good. She couldn't be limping at the party, now could she?

She then noticed a pair of feet in front of her, and she cursed mentally. Someone _had_ seen her.

"And I thought geisha were supposed to be graceful." A bored voice spoke above her head. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she shot a glare at the man. He stared back at her with a bored expression that matched his voice. His dark eyes betrayed no emotion he might've been hiding, and his posture was slumped in a careless, casual way. He wore the outfit of a shinobi, complete with a green vest that Asuma-sensei only gave his high-ranked shinobi. His dark, unruly hair was tied back securely in a ponytail.

Ino flinched mentally. Not only had a man seen her fall, but an _ugly_ man had seen her fall. She couldn't stand the agony of having been seen by someone with such unflattering looks.

But, at least Sasuke-kun hadn't seen her. Now _that_ would've been awful.

She imagined how she must've looked at that moment. Her legs were spread out behind her in an ungracious manner, her kimono bunched up mostly by her knees so that most of her legs were showing (Tsunade-sama would kill her if she found out a man had seen her legs unclothed), and her hair falling out of the traditional shimada style. She felt like a total wreck. She _looked_ like a total wreck. And she knew it, too. She could tell by the way that the man's mouth was twitching in the corner as he took in the sight of her.

A hand was in front of her face. She looked up at the man again and found it was his hand. He wanted to help her up.

Ino pushed his hand away with a forceful slap as she snapped, "I can get up myself."

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he watched her get up slowly due to her twisted ankle. She was aware of his gaze, but chose to ignore it. She did not deserve to be observed by such an unsightly man. Once she was on her feet again, she glared at him and demanded, "What are you looking at?"

The man turned away and muttered, "How troublesome."

Ino's glare became more lethal, if that were even possible. "What do you mean by that!" she screamed at him as she raised her hand and let it fly at him, hitting him squarely on the side of his head. He looked startled, then annoyed, and Ino seriously thought he was going to harm her. She kept her stance though. Nothing this man would do or say could keep her from beating the living daylights out of him.

He sighed and rubbed his head where she had hit it. "I never thought geisha could be so troublesome."

And with that said and over with, he proceeded to put on his shoes.

Ino blinked. That was it? Wasn't this man going to defend his pride? Any other man would've told her she was a mindless brat or they would've hit her for her impertinence. But he was just going to do nothing? Say nothing to defend himself? Strike her for being mindless?

_That…that's pure laziness!_ Ino mentally screeched. _What is wrong with this man?_

Just as the young man was opening the door to leave, Asuma came around the corner with Kurenai following close behind. Ino smiled at the sight of her older friends. Asuma blinked when he saw her but then smirked. Kurenai greeted her immediately with a bright smile and a small wave. "Ino, it's nice to see you again."

"Kurenai-nee-san!" Ino jumped excitedly as she hugged her friend in greeting. She looked over Asuma. "Welcome back, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma smiled at the maiko before turning to the young man at the door. "Shikamaru, you forgot your kunai pouch. Stop by tomorrow if Temari will let you." Asuma threw the pouch in his hand to the young man at the door. The man, Shikamaru, caught it with ease before leaving. He took one last look at Ino. She was angered to see the small smirk playing on his lips.

As she was led into a small living, she looked at the door where the shinobi had once been standing before he left. She frowned at the thought of him and hoped that she would never have to see him again. Because if she did see him again, she'd be sure to beat him until his own mother didn't recognize him.

Hey, just because she was an apprentice geisha, it didn't mean she had to act like one all the time.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, the day when the two would meet again was going to be really soon.

* * *

Please tell me your opinions! Did you think it was good, bad, so-so, could've been written better, whatever…just leave me a review & tell me how you liked it!

If you want, you can read my first Naruto fic. It's called **The Kunoichis' Animals** and a lot of people seem to like it, so if you haven't read it yet, then you should. I've also recently finished a new ShikaIno oneshot called **Pineapple Monstrosity**. If you like the ShikaIno pairing, then you should definitely read it.

* * *

Translations:

Maiko: apprentice geisha

Okiya: geisha/maiko boarding house type thing

Hanamachi: district where geisha/maiko live

Danna: a geisha's patron; a man who pays for a geisha's training

Okobo: black lacquered wooden clogs

Kanzashi: hairpins


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary:** She was a geisha, who just happened to accidentally kill a famous criminal. Now she needs protection from the criminal's partners. Naturally, she is forced to get a bodyguard. Okay, he's not really knight-in-shining-armor material, and he's promised to another woman, but Ino can't help falling in love with Shikamaru.

**Pairings:** TemaShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Rating: **T (may go up)

**Started: **July 13, 2006

**Finished:** July 17, 2006

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, people! It makes me as happy as a lunatic running into a wall. Because, we all know, lunatics running into walls are the happiest creatures on this planet. Trust me, I once was a lunatic running into walls. But that's an entirely different story…

Anywho, here is chappie 1! Enjoy! And don't forget to give me feedback, or else I will think I am unloved and I will not continue this story. And I really don't want to feel unloved! Feeling unloved makes me as sad as an idiot who lost their chocolate bar. And trust me, I know how sad it is to lose a chocolate bar…

* * *

A Troublesome Fairytale

By Lily-Finn

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm home!" Tenten called out cheerfully as she slipped off her sandals and dropped them carelessly on the floor.

"For the last time, Tenten, you do _not_ live here." Hyuuga Neji appeared instantly in front of her. His arms were crossed over a very…_well-built_ torso, and his milky white eyes glared down at her. The weapons mistress could see a bit of sweat on his brow, so she guessed that he had been training with his uncle before she came. He was, after all, wearing his training clothes, and a kunai pouch.

Hyuuga Hanabi decided to join them at the moment, seeing as her most favorite weapons mistress was visiting…again. "With all the times she's come over, Neji, you'd think she was family." Hanabi ignored her cousin's cold glare and instead turned to Tenten. "Did you bring anything for me today?"

Tenten laughed aloud. Hanabi liked training almost as much as Neji did. And Hanabi especially liked it when Tenten brought her new weapons to train with. "Sorry, but today I've only got something for Neji." She handed him the package of shurikens she had sharpened for him. He took it without saying anything. "You know, if you Hyuugas would stop ordering weapons for just one day, I'd probably never be over here again."

"But we need weapons to train." Hanabi frowned.

Laughing again, Tenten slapped Neji and asked, "What are you doing to her? She's becoming like you!"

Hanabi grimaced at the weapons mistress's statement. She shook her head to indicate she wasn't becoming like her cousin and left the two to stand in the hall. Neji watched her leave before turning to Tenten. "Are you busy?" he asked.

Blinking, Tenten looked into his milky white eyes, her own chocolate brown eyes widened in bewilderment. "Actually, no." Actually, yes. She usually delivered weapons to the Hyuuga compound first thing in the day. So she still had a good pile of weapons to give to other clans waiting for her in her shop.

But when Hyuuga Neji asked her if she were busy, she was definitely _not_ busy.

"Good. Let's train." He led the way into the courtyard, his favorite training spot she had noticed over the last couple of years. She sighed dejectedly. All she ever did with Neji was train, train, train. If he was aiming to win a 'Trainaholic of the Year' award, then he would certainly win it, hands down.

But she figured it was profitable if she trained with him that day. How many chances did she get to train with him anymore now that her life was thriving with making, cleaning, repairing, sharpening, and selling weapons?

So what if Kankuro needed a fuuma shuriken before noon? So what if Aburame Shino needed his new kunai before he left for a mission at dusk? So what if anyone needed a weapon at all?

Right now, she needed to train with Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabaku no Temari yelled at her fiancé as she towered over him. Shikamaru glanced up at her from his spot on the roof of his house. He had just been gazing at the clouds, when she came up to the roof and started yelling at him. He had to admit, it was really troublesome, but he had to get used to it, sooner or later. She _was_ the woman he was marrying.

"Shikamaru, you were supposed to be out looking for wedding invitations." Temari grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him up to his feet harshly. "And you were supposed to make preparations for our engagement party."

"I already made the preparations." Shikamaru muttered.

"Then where are they? I want to see them." Temari put her hands on her hips, expecting him to give her a piece of paper with detailed groundwork on their upcoming party.

"You can't see them." Temari's glare narrowed even more. Her hands curled into fists as Shikamaru pointed to his temple and told her, "They're in my head."

Shikamaru wasn't phased by the murderous look in Temari's eyes or the way she clenched and unclenched her fists, gritting her teeth together. The Nara heir let out an inaudible sigh and said, "How troublesome. I'll go look for wedding invitations."

"And you'll give me detailed plans for the party. Or else you're sleeping outside tonight." Temari gave him one last glare, daring him to challenge her. When he didn't (she was a little disappointed, seeing as she loved good fights, but she knew that he was not the type to start a 'troublesome' argument), she walked away sternly.

* * *

_This is _our_ wedding, so she could at least help _plan_ it. But telling her that would be too troublesome_, Shikamaru told himself as he walked through the market. _I thought couples were both supposed to pick out the invitations._

Deep in his mental complaining, Shikamaru had not noticed the two men ganging up on him. It wasn't until an arm was linked around his neck, almost suffocating him, that he noticed he had company.

"Shikamaru!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled in his ear. "Let's go to Ichiraku. Your treat!"

The Nara looked over his shoulder at the blonde-haired shinobi. He was grinning. Why wouldn't he be? He _was_ forcing a lazy young man into buying ramen for him.

Chouji, who was standing off to the side, smiled as he watched his best friend give in. "What were you doing walking around here anyway, Shikamaru?" he asked, looking over at the several vendors clustered about the street.

"I had to do some wedding things for Temari." He replied. "It's too troublesome to explain."

* * *

"So, when's the engagement party?" Twenty minutes later, all three young men were sitting in Ichiraku, casually eating their ramen. Naruto was the one to pop the question about Shikamaru's party. "I'm invited, aren't I?"

The blonde's bright blue eyes gazed at Shikamaru, expecting him to say, 'of course, Naruto, you're invited because a party just wouldn't be a party without you.' Shikamaru answered, "Troublesome. Everyone Temari and I know are invited."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes."

"Ramen?"

"No."

"Dancing?"

"Temari wants dancing."

"Why can't there be ramen?"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "What part of no ramen don't you understand? I suggested some for you, but Temari wouldn't let there be ramen."

Naruto scowled as he went back to his ramen. He never did like Temari that much. She didn't like his ramen fetish.

Chouji frowned. He didn't like dancing that much. He set his chopsticks down and asked, "Do we have to bring anything? Like a present or something?"

"If you want to. Temari wants presents. She says she wants the party to be like a regular old-fashioned engagement party. I say it's all too troublesome." He nudged at his bowl of ramen, his face set in its usual mix of boredom and apathy.

"Old-fashioned, huh? Then you're going to have a geisha there?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Other than eating ramen nonstop, his other favorite obsession was watching an extremely beautiful pink-haired maiko as she walked down the street.

"A geisha?"

"Yeah. Lots of couples hire a geisha or two to attend their parties." Chouji answered for Naruto, who was too busy daydreaming about the marvelous cherry blossom. "If you want, I can put in a good word for you at the Hana okiya. I'm friends with some of the geisha there."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up in his seat. He pointed at Shikamaru and yelled, "You must have Sakura-chan come!"

Chouji and Shikamaru sweat-dropped. The chubby man then went on to explain that Sakura was one of the young geisha living at the Hana okiya and that Naruto was very, _very_ fond of her. Shikamaru listened intently until he was dragged away ten minutes later to the Hana okiya.

* * *

Ino was practicing her ikebana skills, bored out of her wits. She was on a strict watch ever since her visit to Asuma-sensei's earlier in the week. Tsunade-sama was getting tired of her escape routines. So Shizune, being the ever-loyal assistant, had made sure to follow Ino around everywhere she went in the okiya. The maiko was also prohibited from attending parties and social functions. Ino had given up trying to lose her and instead decided to deal with her punishment. If she were good for a week, maybe Tsunade-sama would release her from her little 'time out'.

So, in the meantime, she would practice flower arranging. Flower arranging came easy to her, seeing as her family had owned a flower shop. Her mother had taught her some valuable lessons about the art of ikebana just before she was killed, so when Ino came to the okiya, she was already a superb pupil in her flower arranging classes.

She was just deciding where to place a cultivated hyacinth when Sakura rushed in the room. Her face was contorted in annoyance and flushed with anger. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Naruto is here again."

Ino laughed. This was the nth time the blonde had stopped by that week. He was as devoted to Sakura as a bee was to honey.

"Just tell him he's ugly and annoying then shut the door in his face. It's worked before," Ino advised as she finished up her flower arrangement. She sat up straight and admired her work. It was perfect, of course.

"I can't." Sakura announced, making Ino turn her head. "He's with Chouji and their friend. I can't shut the door on Chouji and a man I don't even know yet."

"Well, why are they here?"

Sakura scratched her head. "I don't know. I left before Naruto could see me. Tsunade-sama's talking to them now."

Ino grabbed her best friend's wrist and led her out of the room. Shizune, still watching over the unrestrained geisha apprentice, followed them to Tsunade's office. The door was open about an inch and a half. Muffled voices aroused from the office. It sounded like an argument was being made.

"A request on such short notice usually isn't fulfilled, I hope you know." Tsunade-sama's stern voice sounded from the almost closed door.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Sakura-chan must attend the party!" That was Naruto. Ino and Sakura cringed at the nickname for their adopted okaa-san. They could practically feel the anger dispersing from her.

"Sakura and all my other maiko have another affairs to attend to that evening."

"Isn't there just one geisha not busy that day?" Chouji asked. The girls could hear him munching on chips. He had probably bought a bag before coming to the okiya, knowing that getting Tsunade to let them hire a couple of geisha would take a long time.

"No! I want Sakura-chan." Naruto demanded, pounding his fist on a hard surface, most likely Tsunade's desk to emphasize his point.

"Relentless much?" Sakura grimaced as the people in the room behind the door went quiet.

"Sakura-chan!" The door opened and a grinning Naruto greeted them. He pulled Sakura into the room by her wrist, and said to Tsunade, "Ask Sakura-chan if she wants to go to the engagement party this weekend."

Shizune and Ino entered after they let out irked sighs. Naruto would go to any means necessary to spend more time with Sakura.

Ino's head turned to Chouji who was sitting next to a new friend. Ino ignored the boy next to her friend and glomped the chubby young man. "Chouji! Two visits in one week. I feel so special." She tightened her hold on his neck and smiled up at him. Then, she looked at the bag of chips in his hand and released him. Pointing to the chips, she glared, "How can you eat those things, Chouji? Don't you know how much weight they make you gain?"

"Chouji can eat whatever he wants," said a very _familiar_ voice. A voice that belonged to a young man Ino had sworn she never wanted to see again. Turning her head, her blue-eyed gaze settled on a certain man named Shikamaru.

He looked the same as he did the other day when they met at Asuma's. There was that little patch of amusement in his stare when he saw how pissed she was at the sight of him. There was that smug smirk that made her want to strangle him and never stop. There was that heinous face that haunted her dreams at night.

"You!" she jabbed an accusatory finger in his direction. He stared at her blankly as the others in the room watched on in interest. "What do you think you're doing here? You're stalking me, aren't you? You stalker!"

"How trouble—" Shikamaru started to say before he was hit on the head by Ino.

"Don't you dare say troublesome! You're the one stalking me, not the other way around." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, a severe glare adorning her pretty features. "You just wanted to see me make a complete fool out of myself again, didn't you?"

Chouji was the first to speak after Ino's outburst. "Ino…I didn't know you were acquainted with Shikamaru."

"I would've liked to keep it that way." Ino made a long face. She eyed Shikamaru wearily.

Shikamaru ignored the maiko and turned to Tsunade. "Do you always let your geisha talk like that in front of paying customers?"

Tsunade smirked. "Only when she's not with _important_ customers."

"Tsunade-baa-chan, aren't I an important customer?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no!" Tsunade chucked an ink brush at his head. She turned to Shikamaru. "And Ino isn't a true geisha yet, so she's rarely with any important clients of mine."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tsunade-sama went on. "But, if you want a geisha that bad, I'm sure I could ask Sakura if she wants to go. She may be a maiko still, but she's the best I have."

All eyes turned to Sakura, who shrunk under the pressure. "Who is the party for?"

"It's Shikamaru and Temari's engagement party!" Naruto cheered. He then went solemn for a moment and muttered, "But there won't be any ramen."

Sakura sweat-dropped. It was either she go to a boring banquet for some clan she couldn't even remember or she could go to an engagement party for a couple she didn't even know. Sometimes being a maiko included making hard decisions.

Chouji put a finger on his cheek and asked his friend, "Shikamaru, didn't you invite Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Well, is he coming?"

"Yeah."

Sakura raised her hand in the air and cheered, "I want to go to the engagement party!"

Tsunade nodded her head and was about to make preparations for Sakura to attend the party when all of the sudden Sakura added as an afterthought, "Tsunade-sama, I also want Ino to accompany me."

Ino cringed and glared at her best friend. Sure, Ino would've been jealous if she couldn't see Sasuke-kun at the party, but that didn't mean she would want to go.

"I think that after a week with being cooped up in the okiya, a party will be good for Ino." Sakura went on to explain. Both Ino and Shikamaru shrank in horror. The cherry blossom, smiling evilly, inched closer to her forewoman and whispered so only she would hear, "And they'd have to pay more money to the okiya if you were to end both Ino and me."

Tsunade nodded as Sakura walked over to Ino. The blonde yanked on a small strand of her friend's pink hair and hissed in her ear, "How will going to _his_ engagement party good for me?"

"You should be thankful, Ino. I got Tsunade-sama to let you out of the okiya."

"How do you know Tsunade-sama will let me go?"

"What do you say? Both Ino and Sakura will attend your party or else none of my geisha will." Tsunade bargained.

Shikamaru, after much annoying urgings from both Naruto and Chouji, agreed.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't happy.

* * *

Since Tenten had spent the whole morning at the Hyuuga compound, she was asked to stay for lunch. She obliged, and ten minutes later she was seated next to her friend Hyuuga Hinata, across from Neji. So she was there when Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji stopped by after their visit to the Hana okiya.

All four visitors and both of the Hyuugas were seated around a table, eating happily as though they often came to eat at the Hyuuga compound to eat lunch. Tenten and Hinata talked about Tenten's flourishing skills as a blacksmith, but Tenten had a feeling that Hinata wasn't paying that much attention. She was, after all, in the same room as the man she loved.

When Tenten was taken in at the okiya, she had no idea that Ino and Sakura were so called 'desperately in love' with Uchiha Sasuke until they gave her a detailed speech about why they loved him. It had been easier with Hinata. One look at the way the Hyuuga blushed and stuttered around the blonde, and Tenten knew exactly how she felt about him. The blacksmith had once asked why she liked Naruto so much, and Hinata had replied that she didn't like him.

She _loved_ him.

Tenten never knew that Hinata could be so bold about her feelings for Naruto. Then again, when she had asked Hinata the question, no one else had been around.

It turned out that Hinata knew more about love than Ino or Sakura did. She had loved Naruto ever since they first met, and she often told Tenten about what it felt like. Of course, they had to be alone so no one would overhear.

It was Hinata who Tenten turned to once she started feeling funny around Neji. She had described how wonderful, yet terrifying it felt to be in his presence. Wonderful because Tenten couldn't find another word to describe the feeling of her heart beating quickly or her spine shivering at his touch. Terrifying because she was afraid she'd do something to ruin the acknowledgment she had taken so long to earn from him.

And Hinata had assured Tenten that she wasn't getting some rare disease that made her act strangely. Hinata had said that that was the way she felt around Naruto.

Tenten had denied the fact she was in love with Neji. She still did to that very day, although, her heart had convinced more than half of her mind that Hinata was right about her loving the Hyuuga Neji.

"The party's this weekend?" Neji suddenly asked, snapping Tenten out of her thoughts.

Shikamaru nodded. "You and Hinata are coming, aren't you?"

Neji nodded. "Hn."

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean by 'hn'?"

Tenten laughed at the inquisitive face the blonde made. "That's a yes in the language of the stoic shinobi." She saw Neji glare at her form the corner of her eye, but she ignored him.

The three young men finished their food and stated they had to leave. Shikamaru still had an engagement party to plan. But just before they left, Shikamaru added as an afterthought, "Neji, Hinata, don't forget to get a date for the party."

They finally left then, Naruto and Chouji chuckled at the look of disgust on the Hyuuga boy's face at the word 'date'. Tenten laughed quietly until they left before she turned back to the rice she was eating. She stared at the white grains and thought, _I bet the girl he asks to the party is going to feel really lucky_.

She ate her lunch thoughtfully before saying she also had to go. Hinata bad her a farewell and went to go find her little sister, leaving Neji to see Tenten to the door. Tenten slipped on her sandals and said, "Training was great, like always. We should do it again sometime. I'm always willing to spar."

Hand on the door, she was about to leave, when Neji told her to wait. She turned to face him to see he was just staring at her with those milky white eyes. Those eyes she wished she could just stare into all day without a care in the world.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?" she prodded him, seeing his hesitation.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing this weekend?"

* * *

"The look on his face, that was priceless!" Naruto held his stomach as he laughed nonstop.

Chouji chuckled quietly. He also thought that the look of dislike on Neji's face was something to see.

"I don't see what you guys are laughing at." Shikamaru commented dryly. His head was turned to the sky and his hands were linked behind his head. The two walking with him stopped in the middle of the road, wondering what he was talking about. Shikamaru smirked, telling his friends, "You guys need a date, too."

The two boys sweat-dropped, their faces taking on a worried expression. Where would they find dates?

Still smirking, Shikamaru stared at the blue sky. The baby blue color reminded him of baby blue eyes. Eyes that were…pleasing to look at when they were filled with rage. Eyes that were burned into the very core of his mind. Eyes that belonged to a certain maiko that he would see in just fours days, at his own engagement party.

It would certainly be an interesting party.

* * *

Wow, four days just to type up a mere 8 pages. Sorry, people. I lost my inspiration for a few days. Luckily, it kicked in today! But I still don't think it's a good chappie. Expect a better chappie in the next week or so…if I still haven't lost my inspiration by then.

I'm sorry if Temari or anyone else seems OOC. I really don't like Temari that much, so I don't like to watch anime episodes with her in them. I included some NejiTen in this chappie only because I felt the need to write some NejiTen. I seriously needed to write about my fav couple.

I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Review please & I promise I'll start working on chappie 2!

* * *

Translations:

Maiko: apprentice geisha

Okiya: geisha/maiko boarding house type thing 

Ikebana: the art of flower arranging


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary:** She was a geisha, who just happened to accidentally kill a famous criminal. Now she needs protection from the criminal's partners. Naturally, she is forced to get a bodyguard. Okay, he's not really knight-in-shining-armor material, and he's promised to another woman, but Ino can't help falling in love with Shikamaru.

**Pairings:** TemaShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku  
Rating: T (may go up)

**Started:** July 26, 2006  
**Finished:** April 2, 2007

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!!! I feel real bad because usually once I finish a new chappie of a story, I get right to work on the next chappie. But I lost inspiration for this chapter. (all right, I admit, my excuse of 'lost inspiration' is just another way to say 'I've been sitting on my ass and didn't feel like starting this new chapter because I'm too lazy to think of what should happen next') (In a way, my laziness reminds me of Shikamaru...I'm actually a lot like Shikakun...I'm lazy, yet very smart.) Okie-dokie, I'm going to stop rambling now so please enjoy this new chapter!!

* * *

A Troublesome Fairytale

By Lily-Finn

Chapter 2

* * *

"I don't see why I have to attend that moron's stupid engagement party." Ino grumbled as she pushed a mound of rice with her chopsticks. 

"Because I would be very lonely without you. Besides, Sasuke-kun will be there." Sakura chirped happily as she poured soy sauce over her bowl of white rice. Ino could see the starry gleam in her pink-haired friend's green eyes at the mention of the Uchiha man.

Ino also would have started daydreaming had not a certain pineapple-head been occupying her thoughts. Angrily, she stabbed her chopsticks into her rice. Taking another few experimental stabs, the maiko smirked. Then, with all her might, she brought her chopsticks down into the rice bowl while imagining that the little white flakes formed that lazy bum Shikamaru's face.

"A-ano...Ino?" Sakura's concerned voice asked. Ino turned to her friend with a questioning stare. Sakura pointed to Ino's dish and stated, "I think you can stop now. You broke the bowl."

Looking down at her meal, Ino let out a sheepish laugh. She had indeed broken the bowl. Then, grimacing, Ino realized what that meant. It meant that Tsunade-sama would take money from _her _and use it to buy a new bowl. She had already broken four that week. If Ino kept breaking bowls, she'd go broke! Which meant she wouldn't get any new kimonos or get to buy sweets from Anko at the dango shop. And it was all that lazy bum's fault for making her think about him and getting angry at the thought of him! Ino held her chopsticks in a death grip.

Snap!

Ino stared in horror at the broken chopsticks as they fell from her hand. She'd have to pay for those, too! It seemed that whenever she thought of that lazy bum, she broke something that would have to be replaced with _her_ money. Damn that lazy bum Shikamaru!

* * *

Nara Shikamaru sneezed into the bowl of ramen in front of him. Grimacing, the genius stared into his bowl. Deciding that he did not want to eat the delicious meal anymore, he scooted the bowl towards Naruto. The blonde took the bowl without any questions asked, leaving Shikamaru to stare at him in disgust. 

Turning to the other man sitting with them, Shikamaru asked, "What were you saying?"

Uchiha Sasuke shoved his empty ramen bowl away from him with a disturbed glance at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei and I have a new mission. Some enemy shinobi group managed to get past the gate last night. Whoever they are, they're hiding in Konoha somewhere."

"When's the mission?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Tonight."

The blonde on the other side of Shikamaru snickered. "Then Sasuke-teme won't be able to come to the party. Which means I'll have Sakura-chan all to myself." With that said, Naruto went back to eating his snot-filled ramen.

The young Uchiha's coal eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki. He chucked one of his chopsticks at the blonde's head. The chopsticks hit with such force that Naruto was knocked from his seat. Not minding the cursing blonde on the ground, Sasuke continued to tell Shikamaru, "As a matter of fact, I will be attending the party. The enemy ninjas seem to be going after Gaara. Kakashi-sensei says that the group will attack Gaara at your engagement party."

"Why would the do that? There's too many people who will notice the attack, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his butt where he had fallen on it. He glared at the young man sitting beside Shikamaru and added under his breath, "Stupid Sasuke-teme."

"It's because there'll be too many people that the group will attack." Shikamaru explained. "No one will notice if any suspicious people show up. The ninjas will blend in. The only people who will know who they are are Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and me because we've seen the entire guest list. But we might become so caught up during the party that we might not even notice an enemy among us."

"But knowing Gaara, if he spots someone he doesn't know, he'll want to chase off the intruder by himself." Sasuke interjected.

Naruto stated, "Yeah, but Gaara can take on anybody, dattebayo."

"Maybe, maybe not. For all we know, this group may be stronger than Gaara." Shikamaru laid his head down on the counter of the Ichiraku ramen stand. "Troublesome...this is all so troublesome. Temari's not going to like this."

* * *

_Oops...Ino's not going to like this,_ Shizune thought to herself. She picked up the drenched kanzashi from the floor and set it aside. Tsunade's assistant had been helping Ino get ready for the engagement party. The maiko had refused to dress into her kimono or put on her make-up unless someone found her favorite kanzashi. Ino had cleverly hid the hairpin so that no one would find it. Sakura, feeling annoyed at her best friends childish actions, had pointed out the exact location of the kanzashi (Ino had told the pink-haired maiko, thinking she could trust her friend...but she thought wrong!). Shizune had found the kanzashi, and on her way back to Ino's room, she thought she should do something about the rats in the storeroom. 

So the assistant had gone to the kitchen to find some rat poison. She found the poison in the upper most cabinet. But right as she was taking it out, the old chair she was standing on collapsed, bringing Shizune down with it.

When Shizune looked over the mess, she spotted Ino's favorite kanzashi...

...soaked in spilled rat poison.

So now Shizune was kneeling on the kitchen floor, cleaning up the spilled poison and fretting over what to tell Ino about her hair piece.

"Shizune!" Said assistant jumped at the call of her own name. Ino was calling her. Picking up the kanzashi, Shizune ran to the maiko's room. When she knocked lightly on the door, Ino slid it open roughly, stating immediately, "I know that forehead girl told you where my kanzashi was, so just give it to me and I'll gt dressed like a good little maiko."The girl held out her hand, waiting for Shizune to present her with the hair piece.

The assistant hid the kanzashi behind her and laughed nervously, "Ino-chan, why don't you just use another one? That kanzashi is so old."

"But it's my favorite. If I don't get it back this instant, I'm not going to the party," _Which wouldn't be so bad_, Ino snickered mentally. _I'm sure Shizune won't give me the kanzashi, so I'm off the hook! But then again, she looks very suspicious. What if she damaged my kanzashi? That was my favorite one! She'll pay if it's broken!_

But much to Ino's disappointment, Shizune brought out the kanzashi and placed it in Ino's waiting palm. Grinding her teeth together, Ino closed her fingers over the hair piece. Now she'd _have_ to go to the party. And on top of that, her kanzashi was wet! This was so not her day...

_Wait a minute..._ Ino inspected the hairpin in her hand and then growled, "Shizune, why is my kanzashi wet?"

Shizune winced, wishing she could sneak away. Letting out a nervous laugh, the assistant explained quickly, "I accidentally spilled some rat poison on it. Sorry. Now get ready for the party." Then, before Ino could stop her, Shizune ran from the room.

Barely holding in her anger, Ino turned to her mirror. She observed the kanzashi in her hand. There was no time for her to wash off the rat poison because she still needed to prepare herself for Shikamaru's engagement party, and since Shizune ran away to who knows where, Ino couldn't just force the task on her. She'd just have to deal with it. Besides, it's not like the poison would kill her. She just had to make sure she doesn't prick herself with the edge of the kanzashi. With these thoughts roaming her mind, Ino, harshly dug the kanzashi into her already pinned-up blonde hair and muttered, "Great. Now if I see a rat at the party, I can just stab it with this."

At least that was something she could vent her anger on. Although she would rather prefer bashing in Shikamaru's skull.

* * *

It didn't surprise Shikamaru that as soon as he got home, Temari was sitting with her brothers, planning what they'd do if the enemy group showed up at the party. Temari always knew when something was up with either of her brothers. An enemy shinobi group planning to attack Gaara at their engagement party was nothing new to her. 

So until Gaara and Kankuro left, Shikamaru waited on the couch, staring at the sky through the open window. When Temari's brothers were gone, said woman sank into the couch next to him, letting out a long, exhausted sigh. Shikamaru asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Gaara's going to be on the look out tonight. So if they do show up at the party, Gaara will alert either Kankuro or me. Whoever he alerts will get Sasuke or Kakashi and they'll deal with them form there." Temari went silent after her explanation. Shikamaru glanced over at her to see she was glaring hard at the wooden floor. He could just imagine all the thoughts going through her mind at that moment. Why did this have to happen at their engagement party? Why did the enemies have to ruin their celebration? But Temari would never say any of that out loud. She was a strong kunoichi. She did not let her emotions show.

_But still_, Shikamaru thought. _some emotion would be nice._ He smirked to himself as the image of a blonde maiko getting frustrated invaded his mind. Without realizing it, Shikamaru muttered, "Pig..."

"Pig?"

His eyes widening, Shikamaru quickly made up a lie. "I was thinking that we shouldn't have that pig at the party."

"Why?"

Slumping further into the couch on account of his feeling guilty about thinking of another woman when his finacee was sitting next to him, Shikamaru explained, "One of the geisha's names is Ino. She'll probably go balistic once she finds out we'll be eating a pig. She already hates me enough, so I want to male sure she doesn't start yelling at me again tonight." The genius huffed a short, exhausted sigh. "She's a troublesome one..."

Temari frowned at the mentions of geisha. She was none too happy when Shikamaru had announced he'd hired geisha for the party. (She had a problem with other beautiful women stealing her spotlight, Shikamaru had found out). But then she chuckled as she cuddled next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she stated seductively, "I thought I was a troublesome one."

"You are," Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arm around her torso. "the most troublesome one of all."

And as the couple sat in silence on the couch, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel even more guilty. Because he had lied to his soon-to-be wife. Because Ino was much more troublesome than Temari could ever be.

* * *

Ino puckered her lips, spreading red lip paint on them as the finishing touch to her make-up. She admired herself in the mirror, liking the way her golden hair shined in the light and the little plastic flowers hanging from her kansashi tinkled together as she turned her head. She looked perfect. She was perfect. She couldn't help but fawn over herself. Sasuke-kun would be amazed! 

Shizune came back to help her put on her kimono. Ino couldn't resist sending her a couple of death glares. But then Sakura had stopped by her room and forced Ino to stop being so foolishly child-like. Ino pouted, while secretly envying Sakura as she moved about in a flowing dark green kimono with embroidered fans scattered upon the silk. In Sakura's hand was an emerald-colored fan that matched her kimono and was shaped similarly to the tiny fans on her kimono.

Once Ino's kimono was on, the maiko took another chance to gaze at her reflection in the mirrior. She smiled at the way the kimono sleeves flowed down her porcelain-colored arms and the swishing sound of silk upon silk. Shizune placed her okobo in front of her, and as Ino slipped her tabi-clad feet into the wooden clogs, a couple of comments flitted through her mind.

_And I thought geisha were supposed to be graceful._

_I never thought geisha could be so troublesome._

Making sure her okobo was on tight and wouldn't fall off, Ino took a final look into the mirror. (_Another look won't hurt, right? That doesn't mean I'm a narcissist, _thought the ever delusional blonde maiko.) Anyone observing Ino at that moment could probably notice the firey gleam in her cerulean eyes and the look of determination set in her face.

Determination to prove to that Nara baka just how troublesomely graceful she could be.

* * *

Omfg! I finally finished that chapter! It only took over half a year, but hey, I finished it. 

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Your reviews encourage me a lot and help me to not give up on this story, even though it might seem like I am giving up on it because I never update...

Anywho, if anyone notices any mistakes I made with Naruto names or the like, please notify me. I really don't like watching Temari or Kankuro, so it's not like I know exactly how to spell their names. And if anyone thinks that Temari acted OOC, just tell me how I can write her IN because honestly...I hate Temari...and I really don't like watching her in the anime or reading about her in the manga...so I know almost zip about her character.

I was planning to have this up last Wednesday in celebration of Sakura's birthday. But I didn't get it done until Friday. I'm going to try to write more of my other stories over spring break (2 more days! YES!). But that depends on how long it will take me to practice for my english speech. I was supposed to give my persuasive speech about how we should all pitch in and save Earth from global warming today, but instead my english test had this big important test we had to take, so I got to miss out on giving my speech (thank god!). So now my english teacher won't be at school tomorrow and Thursday is a half day, and I won't be going to english because it's my second to last class, so I get to wait until after spring break to give me speech! I'm so happy! I positively hate speeches.

OMG! I can't wait until Thursday. Thursday is my Naruto day. Because that's when the manga chapter and the new episode comes out. Although the next Naruto Shipuuden episode won't come out until next week...But chapter 349 should be out Thursday! YAY! I want to see Sasuke again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I want to kill that Karin chick. Who else hates her for hitting on Sasuke? I do!! But he resisted her because his heart belongs to Sakura! MWAHAH!

...Holy crap...I was being crazy...no one mind my craziness and just go on to review! Be nice! Review! Every person loves reviews!

* * *

Translations: 

Maiko: apprentice geisha

Okobo: black lacquered wooden clogs

Kanzashi: hairpins

Tabi: white split-toed socks


End file.
